El Nacimiento
by Project Revolution
Summary: Jake llega en camino... Carol lo sabe,¿su padre? Quien sabe...


¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que este pedacito de literatura sea de su agrado, ya que reo que no hay muchos que describan como nació mi héroe Jake.

Espero que lo disfruten, así como lo he disfrutado mientras lo escribia hace apenas unos minutos.

Bueno, sin mas; ¡Saludos!

Umbrella projeckt.024

* * *

**_Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Capcom. Yo solo escribo las historias_**

* * *

Una joven, de no más de treinta años aguardaba en la sala de espera del hospital de Edonia. Sus calambres abdominales eran muy fuertes, al punto de clasificarlos con "insoportables". Frotaba su vientre, mientras lloraba en silencio y aguardaba que fuera atendida. Solo su vecina estaba con ella. No tenía padre o madre, era hija única y el hombre que la había dejado sola con un niño en crecimiento no estaba. _Maldito…_ pensaba. La vecina, de unos sesenta años, aproximadamente le frotaba la espalda, intentando aliviarle el dolor, en vano.

Juraría que a ese estúpido sujeto le atraparía después. Se había vuelto hacia EUA; la tierra donde ese mismo nació. _Maldito seas, Albert Wesker. Horrendo bastardo que me dejó sola con esto._ Seguía su mente nerviosa. Se balanceaba hacía delante y luego hacía atrás; dejando que las lagrimas por la agonía que estaba soportando, simplemente cayeran.

Carol Muller ya no podía aguantar mucho mas, los médicos atendían a los caídos en la Guerra Civil, que se volvía a disputar en Edonia. Ella, mientras seguía balanceándose por el dolor del trabajo de parto, veía como ingresaban hombres de mediana edad, completamente heridos por la guerra. Piernas cortadas, brazos igualmente cortados; heridas de bala que seguían sangrando y personas que ya no respondían a las reanimaciones que los desesperados médicos le brindaban entraban y salían del Lobby del hospital. Su vecina, llamaba constantemente a las enfermeras o a los médicos, explicándoles la difícil situación de su joven amiga.

-Señora, la atenderemos cuando uno de los médicos se desocupe. –Explicaba la enfermera, con su uniforme cubierto por manchones de sangre humana.- Usted no se preocupe.- Y se volvían a marchar.

-¡Ha! Malditos ingratos, uno paga los impuestos y todo y aún así no ponen mas médicos para atenderte…- Balbuceó incontrolablemente Luisa. Estaba que echaba chispas- Tú tranquila, Cary. Ya pronto te atenderán…- En ese momento entró un hombre, con una túnica negra, que le cubría hasta los tobillos. _Será por el agua nieve que cae a cantaros allí afuera._ Pensó, antes de volver a sentir una contracción.

El hombre se bajó la capucha y se veía un gorro de lana –Cubriendo su cabello rubio del agua nieve del frió invierno Edoniano- Comenzó a hablar con una de las ocupadas recepcionistas del hospital. Ella le suplicaba; no, le rogara que esperara, que había miles de hombres, mujeres y niños heridos por la guerra; que a la muchacha ya le atenderían… Pero el hombre misterioso no cedió, le discutió hasta que la misma le dijo que buscaría a algún medico obstetra para atender a la muchacha.

En unos instantes, un hombre, colocándose la bata blanca, se acercó a Carol y a Luisa.

-Hola, soy el doctor Vladimiro –Miró a la joven que se retorcía del potente dolor- y corrió en busca de una silla de ruedas. Cuando la encontró, volvió al lado de las dos mujeres- Señorita, por favor, siéntese aquí.- Carol obedeció a duras penas, mientras ella intentaba incorporarse, a pesar del espantoso dolor. Su vecina y el medico le ayudaron a sentarse y rápidamente corrieron con ella por el blanco pasillo del hospital.

Carol echó una mirada atrás, intentando divisar al hombre que quiso ayudarla y consiguió que por fin la atendieran, en medio de una oleada de muerte y sangre. El hombre estaba sentado en la misma silla que ella había estado momentos atrás, mientras que se colocaba nuevamente la capucha de su túnica negra, y desapareció en cuanto doblaron en la esquina. La condujeron unos metros más allá y entraron en un enorme ascensor. Ellos tres y el vació; ya que ese aparato tan moderno para un hospital casi de clase baja, era enorme y había espacio para dos camillas y tres médicos mas. El hombre, apuradamente, presionó el número dos en el panel de mandos del mismo, y una leve sacudida hizo que notara que estaban subiendo.

El medico le miró, mientras que ella seguía frotando su vientre abultado de treinta y cinco semanas de gestación de su próximo niño. Se arrodilló a su lado y le miró directo a los ojos.

-Disculpe que la moleste así… ¿Cada cuanto tiempo usted tiene contracciones?- El medico intentó sonar lo mas amable posible hacia la futura madre. Carol arrugó la nariz y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-Ahh, maldita sea, doctor. Cada dos minutos- El medico sonrió disimuladamente, mientras que se paraba de nuevo y tomaba la silla de ruedas. Miró a Luisa, que hablaba.

-¿Eso es bueno, doctor?- el tono de voz de Luisa hacía notar lo asustada que estaba.

-Realmente, quizás, apenas llegue; ya tendrá al bebé.- Carol lo miró. Pareció que le habían insultado. El ascensor paró y los tres bajaron del mismo. Con la velocidad de un rayo, cruzaron el desolado pasillo de la unidad maternal y llegaron al fondo del mismo.

Carol le sujetó la mano a su vecina, mientras que el medico fue a llamar al resto del equipo y les ordenaba que se prepararan para un inminente nacimiento.

-Tengo mucho miedo Luisa…- Le susurró la joven. La mujer mayor sintió un sentimiento de compadecimiento, mientras que se ponía en cuclillas a su lado. Le besó la frente.

-Tú tranquila, Cary… Todo saldrá de mil maravillas.- Los médicos llegaron en ese momento, mientras que separaban a Carol de Luisa y la dejaban cada vez mas nerviosa y sola a ella. Lo último que vio la anciana fue que la puerta se cerraba y ella quedaba del otro lado, a la espera de las noticias de su futuro nuevo vecino…

Pasada una hora, Carol se encontraba tumbada, con el joven niño que acababa de dar a luz. Las blancas sabanas del hospital le tapaban las piernas y le llegaban hasta su busto. Con los brazos sobre su vientre –antaño hinchado por el bebé- miraba al jovencillo que estaba a su lado, en la carriola del hospital para los niños recién nacidos. El acrílico dejaba ver las sabanas celestes con las formas de ositos jugando en un parque de diversiones, y al bebé, con su vestimenta blanca y su gorrito celeste que cubría el pelo rubio del mismo. _Ese estilo de rubio no es mió… salió igual a él._ Pensó. El niño se encontraba tapado por una sabana blanca, y sus manitas y su cabecilla se encontraban destapadas. Comenzó a llorar y Carol le tomó en brazos. Se sentía realmente bien tener al niño que durante los últimos nueve meses –los mismos de la fría Guerra Civil- tuvo dentro suyo, que casi derrama una lagrima de pura y completa felicidad. Luisa irrumpió de golpe, mientras que traía un osito color celeste y con una gorrita y un pañuelo en una combinación de un celeste claro y blanco; y unos globos escritos con un "¡Es un niño!" clásicos regalos para el recién nacido. Un medico con una planilla de registro del nuevo bebé llegó detrás de la mujer.

-¡Felicitaciones Carol!- Dijo Luisa, mientras abrazaba a su amiga y vecina por la nueva bendición. Dejó los regalos en un aparador, debajo de una ventana y se acercó al pequeño.

-Señorita Muller, he venido para hacer el registro del bebé- Carol asintió de mala gana- Bien… ¿Cómo se llama el padre del bebé?- Carol dudó en contestarle al buen hombre de piel morena, pero era obligatorio completarla. El niño no había nacido por obra divina…

-Albert Wesker…- El medico anotó todo, cuando llegó al apellido pareció confundido.- Con W, señor. _Estúpido, es muy fácil...lo mismo había pensado yo antes…_Se dijo a si misma. Tocaron la puerta. Luisa tomó el pomo y abrió. Un medico, con una canasta llena de juguetes interactivos y otra llena de provisiones para el bebé llegaron. Luisa preguntó quien le había llevado eso a Carol, y el medico que le había dado todo, respondió que un hombre, con una capucha se lo había entregado, y luego, se esfumó; se fue y no logró ver hacia donde.

Luisa agradeció que se las hubiera entregado y las dejó al lado de las cosas que ella misma había llevado. El medico prosiguió.

-¿Qué nombre llevará el pequeño, señorita?- Carol miró pensativa a sus manos, había tantos que a ella le gustaban pero uno le gustaba mas que todos.

-Jake… Jake Muller- Respondió orgullosa, mientras tomaba a Jake y lo mecía en sus brazos.


End file.
